1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to oxidative dehydrogenation catalysts and the use thereof for the conversion of alkenes and/or alkadienes to furan compounds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Furan compounds can react readily with oxygen under oxidation conditions to produce ring cleavage and the formation of polymers. Accordingly, the production of furan compounds by the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons has generally been avoided. Recently it has been discovered that furan compounds can be produced effectively by the oxidative dehydrogenation of hydrocarbons in the presence of certain specific catalysts. Accordingly, the search for additional catalysts suitable for this reaction continues.
The state of the prior art is exemplified particularly by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,906,009, 3,894,055, 3,928,389, 3,912,763, 4,039,476 and 4,026,820. The catalyst systems disclosed in these patents, however, are not especially selective in forming only furan at moderate or high conversions. Instead, a considerable portion of the alkene or alkadiene starting material is converted to undesired aldehydes, ketones, or oxidized to carbon oxides and water.
Therefore, it is the object of the present invention to provide a new and improved oxidative dehydrogenation catalyst for the conversion of alkenes of alkadienes to furan compounds which is highly selective in oxidizing butadiene to furan in the vapor phase.